LAKEHURST: PANIC ROOM S7
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: WELCOME BACK TO LAKEHURST, IT'S BEEN A LONG BREAK AND NOW IT CONTINUES WHERE IT LEFT OFF AS WE EXPLORE SECRET RELATIONSHIPS, PREGNANCY, ABUSE, GANG ACTIVITY, RACISM,STRIPPING AND MUCH MORE NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME AFTER EVER STARTS TO PANIC. REVIEW THANKS
1. CAMPAIGN FOR LOVE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**120. ("CAMPAIGN FOR LOVE, PART ONE")**

**Holly J. made her way to the steps of the school she had left behind come Christmas break. "Well Holly J. Sinclair...this is going to be the semester where you officially graduate from this school. Holly J. was ready to move on with her life, heck Mia went to Paris to fufill her dreams of becoming a model, Jane did the same except went to Yale to become a TA. Now, all Holly J. had to do was get through the remaining months of the school year, and she decided to spend those months as the Student Body President of Lakehurst Community School. **

**Holly J. made her way to the front office, "Hi...um...i'm here because I heard that the position of Student Body President was open" Holly J. told the woman at the front desk. "Well I see Ms. Sinclair didn't waste anytime getting the feel of wanting to get involved" said Mr. Langston as he looked at the girl. "Well you know me sir, as soon as I see an opportunity I jump at it, I don't back down like some of the students here at this school" Holly J. told the man. "Well I'm glad to see that you actually want to get involved with the school" Mr. Langston stated as he left.**

**Just then Holly J. turned around to see Anya, "Anya!" Holly J. called to the girl, Anya came over, "Hi you!" Anya said as she hugged the girl. "Hey" Holly J. stated gretting her. "So what's on the agenda for Ms. Sinclair for the rest of the year?" Anya stated. "Nothing much, just going to become Student Body President, no big deal" Holly J. told her. "Well I think that's good" Anya stated. "Wait what about you...what guy do you have your eyes on this year?" Holly J. asked her friend, "Well me and Liam are kind of going out now" Anya told the girl. Holly J.'s eyes lit up in shock, "Oh you and Liam...wow" Holly J. began. Anya looked at the girl, she was glad she was understanding.**

**Diego walked into the school, he then spotted Rachel talking with Vanessa, Diego made his way in and came over to them. "What do you want?" Rachel asked the boy. "Look I know what I did was wrong, keeping the truth away from you like that...please" Diego began. "Please what? Just forgive you...no" Rachel stated. "Look we don't even have to date, I just really need you...the band, as a friend come on Rachel please talk to me at least." Diego stated. "Give one good reason why I should?" Rachel states. "Because the reason I didn't tell you is because I wanted to make sure you were going to fall in love with me even if you didn't know about the baby" Diego stated as he started to leave.**

**Rachel stood, "Wait Diego!" Rachel stated. Diego turned, "Maybe you could pick me up around 7, I would love to go catch a movie with you" Rachel told the boy. Diego nodded, and then turned back around, Rachel had finally accepted him, he was glad.**

**Sav and Anya made their way to their class, "What's up with Holly J. lately?" Sav asked the girl. "Oh she's been trying to get the position of Student Body President, and since she's the only one running, looks like she's going to win." Anya told the boy. "Now it wouldn't be a campaign if only one person ran" Sav stated getting an idea as he made his way to the Computer room.**


	2. CAMPAIGN FOR LOVE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**121. ("CAMPAIGN FOR LOVE, PART TWO")**

**Holly J. eased her way up to the steps, her eyes then fell on a poster of Sav. Holly J. bursts through the school doors and ripped down the poster, "Vote Sav for Pres." Holly J. copied the poster out loud, she then saw Sav and Anya walking to their class, Holly J. made her way over to them.**

**"Sav what's this?" Holly J. asked the boy as she threw the poster at him. "It looks like a protest poster" Sav stated. "Yeah with your face on it!" Holly J. shouted. "Yeah what's the big deal?" Sav asked her. "What's the big deal" Holly J. stated, mocking him, "The deal is...I wanted this and you know why would you compete against me, I thought we were friends" Holly J. told the boy. "We are it's just a friendly competition, I want to run the school and so do you so why can't the better man win?" Sav told her. Holly J. sighed, "Fine you want to play this game...let me tell you something before we do" Holly J. began as she stepped closer to him, "Sinclair's never lose" Holly J. stated. Sav looked at her and then walked off.**

**Anya came up to Holly J., "You guys need to stop this" Anya began, Holly J. sighed, "Anya it has only begun." Holly J. told the girl. "Holly J. wait...you guys are going to end up losing your friendship" Anya told her friend. "No were not you heard Sav he wants to play this game, then we're going to play it" Holly J. told Anya before she walked off herself. **

**Rachel and Diego were in the classroom, then the two shared a kiss, "So what do you want to talk about?" Diego asked the girl, "One who's the baby's mother?" Rachel asked him. "Can we not talk about this?" Diego began. "Why not you said no secrets between us" Rachel told the boy. "I know it's just...what if I tell you everything and then we learn that we're not meant to be anyway, what then?" Diego asked her. "Well why are you thinking like that anyway this isn't the future this is the present, whatever happens then want change what happens now!" Rachel tells the boy. "Fine then I choose not to tell you who this baby's mother is" Diego said standing up.**

**Rachel stood, "Then I choose to break up with you" Rachel tells the boy, "Over something so stupid as this?" Diego asks her. Rachel looks at him, "It may seem stupid to you, but to me it isn't I wanted to know something and you couldn't even give me that much" Rachel tells him. "Maybe it's because I feel like you don't deserve to know this about, especially if we've just started dating" Diego tells the girl. Rachel looks at him, "You're right I'm sorry, maybe we should just get to know each other a little better and then you can tell me" Rachel stated, Diego nodded and the two of them hugged.**

**Holly J. and Sav were both in the copy room, "Well if it isn't Bhandari" Holly J. states. "Whatever Holly J." Sav tells the girl, Holly J. then looks outside of the room, "Nobody's coming" Holly J. states as Sav pulls her into a kiss, "You played that well" Holly J. told the boy. "I know but I still am going to try to beat you" Sav said. "Well prepare for whatever happens...and remember Anya can never find out about us" Holly J. states.**

**Sav looks at her, "I thought dating all throughout December would change your mind about telling Anya" Sav told the girl. Holly J. looked at him, "She'd freak" Holly J. lets out.**


	3. SILENT WHISPERS

**LAKEHURST**

**122. ("SILENT WHISPERS")**

**Chastity came out of her bathroom and made her way over to her mirror, she placed a hand on her belly, "You have taken a lot out of me the past few weeks, and now you don't even make me throw up anymore, sometimes it feels like you're not even there" Chastity whispered to herself. "Chastity sweety come on we have to get you to the doctor, to check on the baby" her mother called out from downstairs. Chastity sighed, "Coming mom", "It's you and me kiddo" Chastity whispered to her baby before she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs to her mother.**

**Alli heard the bell ring, she was at her boarding school, "Great I can't believe I have to actually go to this lame school" Alli stated to herself. "I know how you feel" said a guy behind her. "So what your parents had you transfer?" Alli asked the boy. "Yeah they did actually, I use to go to this great school" the boy began, "Then I had this friend she was girl, we were best friends, then we drifted apart" the boy said. "How did you drift apart?" Alli asked him, "A thing called love." the boy said. Alli stared at him, "I used to have this friend named Chase, we were close...then he started to fall in love, and then so did I" Alli stated.**

**"You never made amends with him, did you?" the boy asked her. "No...and I thought that we didn't need closure, we were friends in 8th grade, and now it's like we don't even see each other anymore" Alli told him. "Well call him, sometimes in order to move on you have to hold on" the boy said as he got up. "Lewis by the way, and you must be the new girl Alli?" Lewis told her. "Yep that's me, parent's second dissapointment" Alli let out. "Don't say that...I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here, since you go here" Lewis said as he got up to leave.**

**Chastity was sitting down, this had been her what...8th time at the doctor's, she had started to lose track, "Well my mom and the doctor have been gone for a while, they looked spooked for some reason" Chastity told herself and the baby. Just then the doctor and her mother came in, her mother was crying, "Mom you okay?" Chastity asked her mother all of a sudden the doctor told her, "We don't see the baby, Chastity you had a miss carriage" the doctor finishes. Chastity hops down, "What do you mean miss carriage?" Chastity states. "Sweety you lost the baby" Chastity's mother tells her has she pulls her into a hug.**

**Alli pulled out her cell phone, and tried to call Chase, but it went to voice mail, "Hey Chase...um its Alli and I just wanted to call to...just call me back please." Alli states as she hangs up the phone. Alli then goes into the cafeteria, "Alli over here!" Lewis shouts. Alli walks over to the boy, who is sitting with a group of people, "So you're the Alli Bhandari?" a girl asked her, "Yep" Alli stated as she sat down, knowing she was somehow going to like it there at the school.**

**Chastity was in her room she was laying in the bed, she couldn't believe the news she had just received. Chastity then let a tear roll down her face.**


	4. WE R WHO WE R

**LAKEHURST**

**123. ("WE R WHO WE R")**

**"Kim!" Kim's father shouted. "Yeah dad!" Kim called out to him, "Could you wake your cousin Jacob up?" her father asked her, "Sure no problem!" Kim stated as she made her way into the room. "Jacob?" Kim began, "I'm up" Jacob let out. "Well what's wrong?" Kim asked him. "Nothing its just I don't know anything about this school" Jacob stated. "Look my dad let you slide with not going for a week now, you have to go" Kim told him. "I know, and I'm going" Jacob states as he goes into the bathroom. Kim smiles, she knew her cousin had stayed for the whole summer, and he was beginning to feel like her brother. **

**Kevin made his way into the school, and then saw a couple of dudes walk out of the school. "I don't know why those jerks think they are cool" states a girl. "You are?" Kevin asks the girl. "Daphne" Daphne states. "Oh I'm Kevin" Kevin lets out. "Okay sure...but you know all guys aren't alike" Kevin told the girl, trying to flirt. "Well I know but..." Daphne began, "But you don't like me" Kevin said as he began to walk away, "Actually I would like to get to know you!" Daphne called to the boy. Kevin smiled at the girl as he made his way into a classroom. **

**Kim was in the hallway, when Madeline came up and hugged her from behind, "Madeline...chill!" Kim let out as she broke free. "What's up with you lately?" Madeline asked the girl. "Nothing it's just..." Kim began. "I know what's going on here, the only time you will even look at me or flirt with me is when we are alone." Madeline tells the girl. "Maddie no it's nothing like that!" Kim said, trying to plead with the girl. "No it is like that you talked with me all summer, and now you ignore me in school, you've been avoiding, what's the big deal?" Madeline tells her. "Nothing I don't want to come to terms with this thing just yet" Kim states. "You don't want to come to terms with this thing, you act like being gay is a disease" Madeline lets out.**

**"I know it's not a disease, but in my house it is" Kim tells the girl. "What? your dad will freak?...like your mom has any room to talk, wherever the hell she may be" Madeline tells the girl. Kim looked at her, "Low blow..." Kim whispered. "I'm totally not doing this again, confessing my feelings to some girl that doesn't like me back..." Madeline let out. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked the girl. "Until you figure out whether you can finally accept your sexuality and be with, we're done" Madeline states as she walks away.**

**Kevin made his way to the alley, he then sees the guys that he noticed from before, "Yo what you looking at?" one of the boys states. Kevin then makes his way to them, "Look I really don't have any friends here, so..." Kevin began. "We get it, you want to hang" one of the boys says, just then one of them gets out a bag of weed, Kevin stares at it. "You smoke?" the boy asks him. "Haven't touched the stuff in a long time though" Kevin says, lying. "Well take a seat" the boy tells Kevin, who seats down without hesitation.**

**Kim looked at Madeline before she got into her car, Jacob was there, "So did you like your first day?" Kim asked him, "It was okay I guess, I met this great girl her name's Hannah" Jacob let out. "Yeah I met a great girl today too" Kim stated as she drove off.**


	5. GOSSIP GIRL

**LAKEHURST**

**124. ("GOSSIP GIRL")**

**Rachel and Vanessa were walking in the school, when all of a sudden they spotted Diego, "He makes me sick" Vanessa tells the girl. "What do you mean he makes you sick, I'm the one that has to go with him" Rachel tells the girl. "I know, it's just he...he thinks he can go and get a girl pregnant, deal with the baby and not tell you who the mother of the child is" Vanessa tells him. "I know but hey what can you do right?...I'll see you after class okay" Rachel tells the girl as she walks off. Vanessa stares at the girl, "Maybe there is one thing" Vanessa says to herself as she goes to the computer room.**

**Chase was with his doctor, "So what's up doc?" Chase stated. "I see you are getting back to being your old self" the doctor tells him. "Yep dealing with a split personality can do that to you" Chase tells him. "So we did some more tests and we figured that there was something on your mind, from the readings" the doctor states. "You can tell what's on someone's mind just by tests?" Chase asks him. "Yep, and judging from yours are there any body you miss?" the doctor asked the boy. "I mean I still got my dad, and there is this one girl, who was like my best friend and now I have no clue where the hell she is" Chase tells the man. "Well you should try making amends with her" the doctor tells him as he makes his way out of the room.**

**Chase tries to call Alli but his phone is dead, he then goes to Sav, "Hey Sav!" Chase states, Sav makes his way over. "Sup dude" Sav lets out. "Um do you know where your sister is?" Chase asks him. "Wow you and my sister haven't talked since what 8th grade" Sav tells the boy. "I know but I need some closure" Chase tells him, Sav gives him his phone to make the call. **

**Alli is walking when her phone rings, "Sav?" Alli says answering the phone, "Wrong person" Chase tells her. "Chase...I thought you would never get my message" Alli tells the boy. "Look Alli I know it has been ages but please I need you to know you are still my friend, and where are you?" Chase says all in one. "Well I'm at a boarding school, but as soon as I get a chance to visit our friendship with pick up right where it left off, okay?" Alli tells the boy. "Of course...I'll see you later Alli" Chase says, "Bye" Alli whispers as they both hang up the phone. **

**Rachel is on her computer when all of a sudden she see's Vanessa posted on the grapevine. "What?" Rachel states as she looks at the post, it is of Rachel wanting to know what Diego has to hide and it has his secret on the site and everything, "Vanessa!" Rachel shouts as she runs out of the classroom. **

**"Rachel hey" Vanessa states. "Hey my ass...you wrote that stuff" Rachel tells the girl. "Yeah so what?" Vanessa tells her. "So what!" Rachel states as she pushes Vanessa to the ground. "Bitch!" Vanessa shouts as she trips Rachel and the girls both grab each others hair. "Guys chill!" Diego states, pulling them apart, "Rachel...I can't see you anymore" Diego lets out as he walks away. "You're breaking up with me?" Rachel states, but no answer, just walking and silence.**


	6. SHE BE STRIPPIN', PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**125. ("SHE BE STRIPPIN', PART ONE")**

**Anya was in her room, then all of a sudden her father came in, "Sweety" her father let out. "Yeah dad?" Anya asked. "We have a problem" her father told her. "Is it mom?" Anya asked, her mother had been in the hospital, it was nearing February and she would be expected to pass soon. "Actually it is, we can't afford to pay her hospital bill, things are getting hectic" her father tells her. "Well is there anything I can do?" Anya asks the man. "Yeah just get ready for whatever happens" the man tells her. Anya shakes her head in agreement and watches as her father walks away. "I need to do something" Anya tells herself as she cuts off the lamp by her bed. **

**Trevor woke up, he was feeling sick, he then remembered that he had to get up before his dad did, his dad was a huge drinker. "Trevor!" he heard his dad call out, Trevor quickly closed his door. Trevor quickly slipped on his jacket. Just then his father burst through the door, "You didn't hear me calling you?" his father asked him. Trevor's heart started to beat, "I have to go to school" as Trevor said this a hand came across his face and he landed on the bed. "You little bastard when I call you, you come running!" his father said as he made his way out of the room.**

**Trevor eased his way into the school, everyone looking at the bruise on his face. Just then Trevor had managed to get into the study hall, where he sat down at a table and was next to a familiar girl, he had saw her during lunch time. "Hi" the girl said, "Sup" Trevor told the girl. "My name's Sarah" Sarah told the boy. "Nice to meet you Sarah" Trevor told the girl. "Woah where did you get that bruise?" Sarah asked him, Trevor then got up to leave. But Sarah grabbed his arm, "Sorry that came out all wrong, please let me make it right, I'm sorry" Sarah begged. Trevor nodded as he sat back down with the girl. **

**Anya made her way into the DOT, when all of a sudden she noticed that a man had dropped a card, Anya then noticed the word money. "Money?" Anya stated as she picked up the card, it was a strip club card, "I shouldn't...maybe I'll just call" Anya stated as she made her way outside and pulled out her phone. "Yes um...I'm calling about the job...yeah how much would it pay?" Anya asked the man on the other end. "An average of $50 every time I go up!...no that's great thanks I will definately stop by soon" Anya tells the man. Anya then hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that she was retorting to stripping, "I have to this" Anya state, "For my family" she finished as she made her way down the street.**

**Trevor was having a nice conversation with Sarah, when all of a sudden he noticed the time, "I have to go" Trevor tells the girl as he begins to get up. "What do you mean you have to go?" Sarah asked him, "My dad gets real mad" Trevor let out. "That bruise, did your dad do it?" Sarah asked. Trevor nodded before walking out.**

**Anya made her way into the building, she then made her way to a man, "Um...I'm the girl you talked to on the phone earlier, and I was wondering" Anya began, "I knew you were beautiful, your voice said it all, you got the job" the man told Anya. "Thanks" Anya stated as the man walked away.**


	7. SHE BE STRIPPIN', PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**126. ("SHE BE STRIPPIN', PART TWO")  
><strong>

**Anya makes her way into the cafeteria and sits down next to Liam, "Hey you" Anya states as she kisses the boy on the cheek. "Hey babe" Liam tells the girl. Just then Anya decides that she is going to tell him about her job, "Look I got the most amazing job, pays well" Anya states. "Really, where?" Liam asks. "The Strip Joint" Anya tells him. "The what?" Liam asks confused. "Have you lost your mind Anya?" Liam asked the girl. "What...babe I don't strip I just bust tables" said Anya. "Oh...I got scared for a second there" said Liam as he made his way from the table. Anya couldn't believe that she had just lied to Liam.**

**Trevor made his way back into the house, his father was nowhere in site just then his phone started to ringing, "Hello?" Trevor said. "Hi this is Sarah" Sarah said from the other end. "Hey Sarah...did you need something?" Trevor asked through the phone. "Yeah I needed to know if you wanted to come over sometime?" Sarah asked the boy. "Can't my dad" Trevor tells her. "You should really get out of the house..." Sarah began, "I know a lot of people who had abusive parents that stayed with them and it didn't end to well" Sarah told him through the phone. "Well I'm tough I can handle myself" Trevor tells the girl. Sarah sighs, "Well just think about it, please" said Sarah, before Trevor hung up the phone.**

**Just then Trevor heard the back door slam and his father walked into the room, "Where the hell have you been?" his father asked him, "I was at school I stayed after" Trevor told the man making his way up the stairs, just then Trevor was pulled back down, "You'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do...when I say home by 5 I mean 5 not 6 or later" his father stated. Trevor then pushed his father off of him and ran upstairs and locked the door.**

**Anya made her way to the cat walk as the music played, just then Anya came face to face with Liam, "Mighty funny what they make waitresses do these days" Liam states as he wheels himself out of the place. Anya then jumps down and goes after him. "Liam wait!" Anya shouts. "Wait for what Anya...you lied to me" Liam tells the girl. "My dad and I really needed the money" Anya tells the boy. "I would've loaned it to you, you're my girlfriend Anya" Liam tells her. "I don't want some hand out" Anya tells him. "I can't do this...not anymore" Liam tells her as he began to make his way out. "What's that supposed to mean?" Anya asks the boy. "It mean we're over!" Liam tells her.**

**Anya walks into her house moments later and slams the door, she is fully dressed and her face is full of tears, she then screams. "Everything isn't going right...especially now" Anya whispers to herself.**

**Trevor is in his room, thinking of Sarah's words, "Get out while you still can" is all that replays over and over in his head. Trevor then sits up and grabs a bag and some clothes. "I have to leave, before it's too late" says Trevor as he opens his window and climbs out. Trevor didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away, so he made his way to the one person that could help him now - his mother.**


	8. COME ON OUT

**LAKEHURST**

**127. ("COME ON OUT")**

**Riley had been quiet about his sexuality for a very long time, and it had cost him his relationship with Cooper. His parents had accepted him for who he was. "Today the whole school will" Riley states as he walks up the steps. Riley then walks through the doors and notices Cooper, "Cooper wait up!" Riley calls to the boy. "What does Riley Stavros want now?" Cooper asked him, being sarcastic. "Look about what I told my mom, I'm sorry...I came out to my parents, and it took a while but they accepted me for who I was" Riley told the boy. "Good for you, that still doesn't change anything" Cooper states as he continues to walk down the hall.**

**Miles was walking by the alley when all of a sudden he noticed a basketball made its way over to him, "Hey dud could you pass that here?" one of the boys asked. "Sure!" Miles stated as he threw the ball down to them. Miles was about to walk away when all of a sudden, the boys called him, so he decided to come down there. "Dude you seem cool enough, we need an extra person to fill our gang" one of the boys told him. "Wait like a real gang?" Miles asked them. They all nodded, "You scared?" one of them asked. "Nah..." Miles began. "Then join" the boy said again, pressuring Miles into doing something he really didn't want to do. "Fine I'm in...whatever it takes right?" Miles stated. **

**Riley walked over to Madeline, "Hey Maddie!" Riley stated. "Hey you...you okay?" Madeline asked the boy. "Nope, Cooper won't talk to me...but I've changed, I came out to my parents" Riley told the girl. "Well that's good, but why isn't he talking to you?" Madeline asked him. "Because he says that I haven't accepted in school, saying that I'm gay in front of everyone" Riley told the girl. "Yeah some people tend to have trouble with that" Madeline states as she looks over at Kim who is talking to some friends. **

**"Whatever you two got going on, you'll fix it" Riley told the girl. "What makes you think we'll fix it?" Madeline asked the boy. "Because I'm about to fix my relationship right now!" Riley tells her as he notices Cooper is at his locker. "Cooper!" Riley shouts as Cooper turns around, "Yeah..." but before Cooper can let one word leave his mouth Riley kissed him and everyone gasped in shock. "There...now it's officially you're my boyfriend and I'm yours I like you for you...everyone who didn't know I'm gay!" Riley states. "I'll see you later" Cooper tells the boy as he makes his way to class.**

**Riley knew he was going to accept critism, but Sav came up to him and so did Holly J., "Dude that took some serious guts" Sav stated as Holly J. agreed.**

**Miles had made some new friends, but they weren't the type one would approve of, they had a gang, but Miles would do anything to fit in. Even if that meant joing a gang.**


	9. FATHER FIGURE

**LAKEHURST**

**128. ("FATHER FIGURE")**

**Liam was laying on his bed, he was tired, not only was he tired of getting up and getting into a wheelchair, but he was tired of the crap and baggage that his girlfriends had. Liam couldn't believe he and Anya's relationship had went up in flames so easily. Just then Liam's mother walked into the room, "Liam I need to ask you a question" she began. Liam looked up, what now, he thought to himself. "Your real father wants to meet you" states his mother. Liam then turns over in his bed, "I'll think about it" Liam whispers as the woman makes her way out of the room. Liam wasn't ready to know the man, especially now. **

**Holly J. and Sav were sitting in the room, when Sav leaned in to kiss her, Holly J. pulled back, "Sav what are you doing?" asked Holly J. "Oh I thought..." Sav began. "You thought wrong, babe Anya still doesn't know" Holly J. tells the boy. Sav sighs, "Well I'm tired of keeping secrets from her, I want this to be the real deal, no secrets" Sav told her. "I know...but Anya would freak" Holly J. tells him. "But, she went with Liam...your ex" Sav lets in. Holly J. then looks at him, "You're right" Holly J. states as she is about to kiss him, when all of a sudden Kim walked into the room. **

**"What the hell?" Kim asked, seeing Holly J. and Sav pull away from each other. "Wait till Anya finds out" Kim teases. "You can't tell her, please Kim don't" Holly J. begged. "Okay, okay calm down it was just a joke" Kim said as she took a seat. "So..." Kim stated, beating around the bush. "So What?" Sav asked. "So how long has this been going on?" Kim asked. "Since christmas break!" Sav told the girl. "Woah and I thought I was the only one keeping secrets" Kim told them. "What do you mean?" Holly J. asked the girl. "Nothing, just a figure of speech" Kim stated, catching what she almost let slip out. "So when was you guys' first date?" Kim asked as they laughed at the question.**

**Liam rolled his way into the kitchen and saw the man his mother told him he should meet. "Hello...I'm Ray" the man said as he held out his hand. Liam looked at it as he started to fix himself a plate of breakfast. Liam was struggling, the man stood, "Let me get it for you!" the man told him. "No...okay you don't get to this...come in here like you're my father because you're not...okay my real dad he's somewhere off in Florida, and when he gets back I'm out!" Liam states. "Okay...you wanna me names go ahead, disrespect me fine, but please don't do that to your mother...she needs you" Ray tells him. "It took me a lot of guts to come here and face you" Ray began.**

**"I questioned it, whether I should talk to you or not, I thought that maybe you would let the past go" Ray finished. "I'm sorry" Liam let the words slip from his mouth, Ray looked up. "We can start fresh...for some reason I think you're actually trying." Liam said as he looked at the man.**

**Holly J. and Sav made their way out of the school, and then they saw Anya, "I can't take this anymore!" Holly J. states as she goes to Anya, "I'm dating Sav!" Holly J. states. Anya looks puzzled, "Okay" Anya lets out. "Wait you're cool with it?" Holly J. asked him. "Yeah" Anya said as she walked off. Sav then ran towards Holly J. and hugged and kissed her.**


	10. TEACHER'S PET

**LAKEHURST**

**129. ("TEACHER'S PET")**

**Rachel was in the classroom, she was the only one there, she had to stay after school, she then noticed that Mr. Davids was staring at her. "Is there something you want?" Rachel asked the TA. "Actually there is I was wondering when did you get so smart?" Mr. Davids teased. "Haha very funny" Rachel began, "I've kind of had this for a long time now" Rachel finished staring at the man, who had gone back to work. Rachel had feelings for him and she wanted to be with him. But, how would she date her own teacher. Rachel walked up to the man and then touched his hand, "I think I got all of these right!" Rachel told him as she let her hand rub gently against his skin. **

**"Yeah I bet you did" Mr. Davids let out. Just then Rachel noticed that a kid was about to come in, she quickly moved her hand. "I'll see you later Mr. Davids" Rachel called out. "See you later Rachel" Mr. Davids said back.**

**Alli was walking in the hall way of her school, "Great I have to take this test and I have to take this one...I'm slumped in test!" Alli tells Lewis and Renee. "Well maybe you need to look at the work from a different angle" says Renee looking at the book Alli was holding. Just then a girl pushed Alli using her shoulder, "Excuse you!" Alli shouts. Just then the girl turns around, "You're saying the wrong thing to the wrong person honey" says the girl. "Actually I don't think I am" says Alli as she stands up for herself. "Amanda leave her alone" Lewis tells the girl. "Lewis stay out of this..." Amanda began. "She's right Lewis...this bitch started with me" says Alli. Just then a teacher signals Alli to come here. Great busted for swearing.**

**"But she said something to me first" Alli tells the principal and the teacher. "Well no matter who started it you don't fight in this school" the teacher states. "I didn't even hit her" Alli tells them. "I don't care you're suspended for 2 days" the principal let out. "If I'm going to get suspended it sure is hell is going to be for fighting her for real" Alli tells them as she makes her way out of the office.**

**Rachel makes her way back into the school and Mr. Davids room, "Hey there!" Rachel tells the man. "Hey you!" Mr. Davids tells him. Just then Mr. Davids tries to get passed her but Rachel touches his chest. "Rachel what are you..." but before Mr. Davids could finish his wods, Rachel had reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Rachel?" Mr. Davids asked crazy. "Don't act like you didn't want that to happen" Rachel tells him as she makes her way out of the room.**

**Alli made her way out to the court yard, "Hey bitch!" Alli shouted, talking to Amanda, "What?" stated Amanda before being punched in the face, "Now I can get suspended" says Alli as she makes her way out of the scene. Just then the principal and teacher make their way into her room to talk to her about her behavior, "She's gone" states the teacher. Alli then sneaks onto the bus, and covers her face.**


	11. UNCONDITIONAL LOVE

**LAKEHURST**

**130. ("UNCONDITIONAL LOVE")**

**Kim eases her way into the school, Kim then notices Madeline. "Maddie!" Kim calls out to the girl. Madeline walks over to her, "Yeah?" Madeline states. "I wanted to apologize, we've been on the rocks for a long time...and I just want you back" Kim states, begging the girl. "I'm sorry Kim, but you lost you're chances when you lied about our relationship" Madeline tells the girl as she is about to walk away. 'What if..." Kim let out and Madeline turned, "What if what?". "What if I was to kiss you right now, in front of everyone?" Kim told the girl. "Then I would tell you no!" Madeline stated as she left the scene.**

**Hunter makes his way into the classroom and see's his sister Hannah flirting with Jacob. "Hannah what are doing?" Hunter asks the girl as he pulls her up and over to the wall. "Nothing, I'm talking to a friend" Hannah told her brother. "No...it looks like you were flirting with some random guy" Hunter tells her. "For one, Jacob isn't a random guy, he's someone I happen to know" Hannah tells him as she is trying to walk away. "Stop...Hannah, dad told me that I have to protect you" Hunter let slip out. "Yeah but I don't need some over protective brother around me every 24/7" Hannah told him. "If I don't do it who will?" Hunter asked her. "Jacob" Hannah said as she made her way back to the boy. **

**Kim was shocked, she didn't know Madeline was starting to lose interest in her, she had to do something to keep the one girl she ever cared about. It seemed like it was only days ago when she had started a relationship with Kevin and then started to fall for Madeline and learn that she was a lesbian. Kim was dealing with a lot and didn't know how to talk to anyone about her feelings. Kim made her way outside and sat down on the bench. Just then Diego made his way over to her.**

**"You okay?" Diego asked the girl. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kim asked him. "Because this is a first I've actually the Kim Dawson sad" Diego told the girl. "Don't try to do that charm on me, I'm a lesbian" Kim told the boy. "Oh...alright...I mean it's not like I can catch it like a cold or something" Diego told the girl. Kim smiled, those were words that Madeline had said to her sometime ago. "It's like everything in my life is going down hill" Kim let out. "I know how you feel if you haven't heard, I have a kid" Diego let it slip out. "I know, from Vanessa's blog" Kim told the boy. "And I fell in love with this girl Madeline, she's great...I love her" Kim told him. "Then what's the problem?" Diego asked the girl. "She's moving on and I think I'm too late to win her back." Kim told Diego as he nodded.**

**Hannah was with Jacob they were talking, "So you want to be my boyfriend?" Hannah asked the boy. "There isn't going to be any girlfriend boyfriend business" Hunter began, "Do I make myself clear" Hunter finished. "Hunter please okay, I just want to make my years here at Lakehurst something special and I can't do that with you bugging me every day and every minute of my life." Hannah said, taking a deep breath. "You're right I'm sorry" Hunter tells her, "Enjoy yourself...I just love you sis" Hunter told her. "And I love you bro...nothing is going to change that" Hannah told her older brother as the two shared a hug.**

**Kim made her way up the steps, Madeline then stepped in front of her and kissed her, "We can keep it secret if you want" Madeline told her. Kim smiled then burst through the school doors holding Madeline's hand, "Everyone this is my amazing girlfriend Madeline Schaeffer!" Kim stated as she kissed Madeline, Kim looked up and saw Diego smiling at her and Kevin smiled at her too. Kim knew she had finally accepted who she was.**


	12. SUNRISE, SUNSET

**LAKEHURST**

**131. ("SUNRISE, SUNSET")**

**Vander Pool made his way in front of the podium, "Good Morning everyone as you all know there is a major storm in the center of Toronto, due to the storm we are closing school two hours" Vander Pool stated as he made his way off the stage and everyone started cheering, they were getting out in two hours, what could possibly happen.**

**"Alright I still have to handle Student body President business until then" Holly J. told Sav as he kissed her on the cheek, "Come on H.J. let's ditch those two hours and go to the DOT or something" Sav suggested. "Nuh huh Sav, we still have to work on this, you promised you would help" Holly J. told the boy. Just then Anya made her way into the room, "Hey Holly J. is this good enough?" Anya asked the girl. "Of course Anya it's perfect" Holly J. told the girl as she looked at the flier for the upcoming graduation. **

**Trevor was looking out at the gray sky, when Sarah made her way over, "So what's this I hear about your dad taken into police custody?" Sarah asked him. "I don't where you got that from, but it's true and I'm so glad" Trevor told her. "I'm happy for you, he can't hurt you anymore" Sarah told him, just then she was pulled into a hug, "Trevor?" Sarah let out. "Sarah please don't ruin the moment, you helped me out so much" Trevor told the girl. Sarah nodded and hugged him back.**

**Kim was walking over to Kevin, "Hey you going home?" Kevin asked her, "Yep...Madeline already left" Kim told the boy. "Hey can I get a ride?" Kevin asked her, "Um...sure" Kim told him as they both headed towards the door, just then Kevin grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her back in as the bench that they would normall sit on came flying towards them. "What the hell?" Kim shouted. Kevin looked at her, "I think the storm is worst then we thought" Kevin whispered. **

**Just then Vander Pool made his way out of his office, "Everyone please stay calm, your parents have been informed, we're evacuating the school, but don't run out the winds have picked up. Mr. Langston has everyone been accounted for?" Vander Pool stated. "All except Madeline, Holly J., Sav, Anya, Hunter and Hannah, and Nina." Mr. Langston told him. "Wait Sav, Holly J., and Anya they were working on some President stuff" Kim let out. "But, they wouldn't leave without giving a notice would they?" Mr. Langston let out. "Mr. Langston Holly J's car it's smashed into a tree!" a random student called out. **

**"Call 911!" Mr. Langston told Vander Pool as he made his way out of the school and into the wind, "Holly J.!" Mr. Langston callled out. "No!" Just then Holly J., Sav, and Anya stepped out of the car, "We're fine, it's just we stayed in for shelter" Sav told the man. "That's all that matters!" Mr. Langston told them. As they made their way back to the school, the cars of worried parents started to slowly pull up as all of the students made their way over to them. **


	13. TOUGH LOVE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**132. ("TOUGH LOVE, PART ONE")**

**Liam's parents had placed him in the care of a physical therapist. "Alright Liam, you can talk to some of the other teens here...I'll be right back!" the therapist told the boy. Just then Liam made his way into the room, and his eyes fell on a teenage girl that didn't look like she needed therapy. Liam made his way over to her. **

**"Hey" Liam let out. "Hi..." the girl began. "So...you don't look like you need therapy" Liam hinted. "Yeah I don't I'm a volunteer worker" the girl finished her statement. "My name's Liam. By the way" Liam told the girl. "Vicky" Vicky told him. Liam sighed, "Well I haven't seen you help me out" Liam told the girl. "Well, you sure know how to have a conversation don't you?" Vicky asked the boy. "Sure do, especially over coffee at the Dot" Liam stated, asking the girl out. "Then I might just have to take you up on that offer" Vicky told the boy as she made her way over to a group of girls that were on crutches. **

**Kevin was hanging out with his buddies, when all of a sudden Daphne came around, "Kevin we need to talk!" Daphne told the boy. "About what?" Kevin asked the girl. "About this relationship, how do you expect it to go on if you're out here with these losers" Daphne suggested. "Guys give me a few minutes" Kevin said, as the guys nodded and walked back down the alley. "Look let me tell you something...Daphne" Kevin began, "You need to learn how not to talk when men are having conversations" Kevin finishes. "Are you serious right now?" Daphne asked the boy. "As a heart attack" Kevin tells the girl as he looks at her. "We're over" Daphne tells the boy as she walks off.**

**Just then Kevin walks down the alley and sees one of the guys take money from a guy who just got drugs from him. "What's going on?" Kevin asked a random guy. "DJ's making a sell" the guy said back. Just then DJ made his way over to Kevin and the other two guys. "Yo man what was that all about?" Kevin asked DJ. "Don't worry about it man, you won't have to sell for a long time now" DJ told the boy. "Wait sell?" Kevin asked confused. "Yeah selling drugs, this is how we make our gang well known, we going all the way with this man" DJ told him. **

**Liam was in his house, he couldn't wait for Vicky to come over, he wanted to know more about her. Just then Vicky knocked on the door, and Liam opened it. "Vicky..." Liam began, but then noticed she was crying, "What's wrong?" Liam asked the girl. "Nothing it's just my boyfriend, he's a jerk" Vicky told him. Liam then froze, "Wait your boyfriend?" Liam asked. Vicky looked at him up and down, "Yeah I have a boyfriend" Vicky let out. "But I thought you liked me" Liam stated. "I do...but I have other options as well" Vicky told the boy. "Get out!" Liam said as he opened the door.**

**Vicky looked at the boy, "No!" Vicky shouted as she pushed him over wheelchair and all. Liam lay there on the floor in pain, "You started this relationship, and I'm going to end it, I'll be back to pick you up when you change your mind" Vicky said as she left out of the room. **


	14. TOUGH LOVE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**133. ("TOUGH LOVE, PART TWO")**

**Kevin made his way into the school, his eyes then fell on Daphne, she wasn't her happy self. Kevin walked over to the girl, "Hey you!" Kevin let out, trying to get her to talk to him. Daphne turned around, "What do you want?" Daphne asked the boy. "Look I'm sorry about what I did the other day, but I was with my friends" Kevin told the girl. "Yeah okay I get that, but Kevin that's a gang" Daphne told the boy. "I know but Daphne I have to do this...it makes me feel like I'm alive" Kevin finished. "Well until you come to your senses about this relationship, I no longer want to talk to you or see you" Daphne said as she made her way from the scene.**

**Liam eased his way into the therapy, he then saw Vicky talking with a girl in a wheel chair. Liam made his way to the group of girls on crutches and a guy that was laying down. "You okay Liam?" one of the girls asked. "Yeah it's just I tried to date Vicky...but" Liam began. "But what?" the same girl asked him. "When I confronted her about her boyfriend she pushed me over" Liam said. "Wait...we tried to protect you from her, we should've told you" another girl spoke. "Told me what?" Liam asked them confused. "Vicky she helps us because she's crazy and she takes her anger out on us" the guy that was laying down said. "How come no one has said anything yet?" Liam asked them. "Because we're scared that she might do something worse if they don't believe the accusations" the girl from earlier said.**

**Kevin walked up to DJ, "DJ...look man I don't" Kevin began, but became interrupted by DJ's words. "Kev. dude we have a job tonight, we're gonna go hit up the Dragons hideout we gone run these streets" DJ told the boy. "Look man I'm sorry but my mom she raised me better than this and I can't be in a gang, I don't know what I was thinking I just got in over my head" Kevin began. DJ sighed, "I'm sorry to here that man, but you know what they say the only way out of a gang is death" DJ said as he pulled out a gun and held beside him, "And you my boy and I hate to do it to you" DJ stated.**

**"DJ...think about it man, you have your whole life ahead of you, don't throw it away" Kevin said, trying to reason with the boy. "I think it's a little too late for that" DJ said as he started to slowly raise the gun. Just then Vander Pool touched DJ's shoulder, "Come with me son...I already called your parents, lets go!" Vander Pool told DJ. Just then Daphne rounded the corner. "Daphne?" Kevin asked. But the girl only walked away.**

**Liam and others made their way up to the nurses, "We need to tell you all something, the volunteer worker Vicky abuses us!" Liam states. The nurse looked at them, "Where is she now?" the nurse asked. "In the room" Liam told them. The nurse walked in to see Vicky yelling at an girl in a wheel chair, "Vicky get over here now!" the nurse shouted. Liam knew his job was done.**

**Kevin made his way over to Daphne and sat down at the table. Daphne looked at the boy, "I'm sorry" Kevin whispered as Daphne hugged him.**


	15. RUNAWAY FOUND

**LAKEHURST**

**134. ("RUNAWAY FOUND")**

**Sav was in his room, when all of a sudden his parents called him, "Coming!" Sav shouted. Sav made his way into the room. "What's going on?" Sav asked as he noticed the police in the room. "It's your sister, she ran away from the boarding school" his mother told him. "What? Why?" Sav asked them. "The police said that there was an artication and they blamed Alli for everything" his father stated. "And now she's somewhere and they don't know where" his mother finished as she made her way upstairs. Sav looked at his father, they were both thinking the same thing, where was Alli and why was she there.**

**Alli knocked on the door of the small apartment, just then it opened. "Alli Bhandari what brings you here?" asked Johnny. "Nothing. It's just I have to tell you something" Alli told the boy. "What?" Johnny asked. "I ran away from this boarding school, and I'm home in a few minutes but I need to know something from you" Alli began, Johnny nodded, "I need to know if it was real, any of it...our relationship?" Alli asked the boy. "The first two times nothing was real, but the third time now that was real, and I blew it" Johnny told the girl. Alli nodded. "So what happened exactly?" Johnny asked the girl.**

**Alli began, "Okay here's the thing I came to that school with my head held high, great expectations and I didn't ask for anything else after that." Alli stated. "Okay but what happened next?" Johnny asked her. "I met some friends, they were good people. Lewis was one of them, but then I came across bitchy Amanda, the mean girl of the school" Alli finished. "It's mighty funny how there's always one at every school" Johnny told the girl as he became intrigued in knowing what happened. "So we go at it, and I'm the one getting suspended and she's safe, so I told the principal and the teacher that if I was going to get suspended then I was going to get it for actually doing something" Alli said.**

**Johnny focused on the girl, "You didn't Alli" Johnny stated. "I did...punched her right in the nose" Alli said with a smile coming on her face. "Woah Alli Bhandari heavy weight champion of the year" Johnny said as he mimicked a cheering crowd. "Yep...so now I need to know if you could give me a ride home?" Alli asked the boy. Johnny looked at her, "Of course I can give you a ride home, it's the least I could do" Johnny said as he and Alli made their way to his car.**

**Sav was sitting down on his couch with Holly J., his mother and his father, "I'm sure they'll find her" Holly J. told the family, to cheer them up. "Thank you Holly J...we're glad our son found someone as great and bright as you" the father told Holly J. Just then everyone heard a knock on the door. Sav got up and opened it, Alli ran in and hugged him. "Mom. Dad. let me explain..." Alli began, but became interrupted by her father's words, "We know the police questioned the teacher at the boarding school, we know the situation" Her father then hugged her.**

**Alli made her way up to her room, for the first time she had done something right, and she was going to continue to do that she was back home. Alli knew there were going to be a lot of changes when she returns to Lakehurst next year...but she knew she was going to make the best of it.**


	16. QUEEN OF HEARTS

**LAKEHURST**

**135. ("QUEEN OF HEARTS")**

**Anya made her way out of her room, she looked at her father's room, the door was shut as usual. Her father had taken her mother's passing harder than she did. Anya didn't want to lose two parents. Anya had kept stripping, she had earned up enough cash to basically call herself rich. Anya knew that whatever happened she wouldn't stop, because this was the knew her, she had to do this no matter how many people she would hurt in the process. Anya grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door.**

**Trevor eased his way into the school and nearly knocked over Sarah, "Trevor?" Sarah stated. "Oh hey Sarah!" Trevor called out, the two shared a hug. "So where have you been lately?" Sarah asked the boy. "I've been getting to know my mom a lot better, we had to move to an apartment" Trevor let out. "Oh well I can see how that's understandable." Sarah finished. "So you doing anything tonight?" Trevor asked Sarah. "Nah I think I'm just gonna kick back and relax" Sarah began, "Plus I don't have any tests are anything coming up, well in May I have..." Sarah began but was interrupted by the kiss Trevor gave her. "You're going to the movies with me, whether you like it or not" Trevor stated walking off, Sarah knew she liked him, she just wouldn't admit it.**

**Anya was about to walk into the school when all of a sudden she turned around and decided to walk back down them, just then she bumped into a girl. "Oh I'm sorry I..." Anya began, but was interrupted by the fact that she knew this girl. The girl hugged her, "I know its only a visit but I had to come" Mia stated. "I don't care as long as you're here" Anya stated as she hugged her tighter. "Well you've missed me" Mia stated. "Well I better go say hi to Holly J., Sav, Riley and Liam" Mia told the girl. **

**"Wait...there's somethings you should know" Anya stated. "Okay?" Mia said as she sat down. "Holly J. and Sav they're dating, Riley came out to the whole school, Liam's in a wheelchair, I dated him...we broke up because I'm stripping, because my mom died" Anya said in one breath. "Drama on full blast" Mia stated as she took a seat next to Anya. "But the part I'm here to resolve is you stripping, what are you trying to prove?" Mia asked her. "Me and my dad we're losing money, and now I have enough, I'm going to be able to go to college" Anya stated. Mia pulled out a check book, "Here...it's $2,000" Mia told her. **

**"Thank you so much Mia...you're a real friend" Anya told the girl. "Is that Mia Jones?" Holly J. called out to the girl as she made her way over to them and Sav followed her.**

**Trevor and Sarah were sitting beside each other in the Dot, "So did you like the movie?" Trevor asked the girl. "Yeah especially since you were there with me watching it" Sarah let out. "Well I'm glad you had a good time" Trevor told her. Just then Sarah kissed Trevor. **


	17. WHAT THE HEART WANTS

**LAKEHURST**

**136. ("WHAT THE HEART WANTS")**

**Sav made his way to Holly J., "Hey HJ" Sav told the girl as he hugged her. Holly J. sighed, "Hey babe" Holly J. stated. Just then Holly J. noticed something different, her relationship with Sav was losing that spark they had in the beginning. "Sav do you think our relationship is losing life?" Holly J. asked the boy. "What do you mean?" Sav asked her. "You know what I mean, our relationship, is it going down the drain?" Holly J. asked again, revising the question. "Well it does seem like the only time it was fun was when were keeping it a secret" Sav stated. Holly J., "You're right, we need something different to bring that spark back".**

**Alli looked at the school, "Lakehurst...I'm back!" Alli whispered to herself, just then she saw Chase. "Chase!" Alli called out to get the boys attention. "Alli!" Chase said as he pulled the girl into a hug. "Are you back or just visiting?" Chase asked her. "I'm back for good...but not today, I'm going to start back next year, I'm being home-schooled for the time being" Alli told him. "Oh well at least you're back...Alli Bhandari" Chase whispered to her. "I know and it feels good to be back" Alli told the boy. **

**Alli and Chase were walking through the school, "So anything new happened while I was gone?" Alli asked the boy. "Well not really, well there's something I've been dealing with that you haven't heard yet" Chase let out. "What?" Alli asked him. "I'm Schizophrenic...meaning I have split personalities" Chase told her. "How many?" Alli asked him. "Just mine and Ace's, my other personality" Chase told the girl. "Well whatever happens just make sure you prepare me for anything" Alli told him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they made their way down the hall.**

**Sav was in the auditorium where Holly J. told him to meet her, he then took a seat to wait for her. "Alright Sav you made it" Holly J. told the boy as she made her way on the stage. Just then Holly J. threw Sav her phone. "Sav I want you to tape me giving you a strip tease" Holly J. said. "Wait inside of the school?" Sav asked. "Of course, no one's going to come into the auditorium today" Holly J. said as she unzipped her coat and Sav began to tape. **

**Alli sat down on the bench outside of the school, Chase joined her, "So I've told you about my time, tell me about yours" Chase stated. "Okay well I met this bitch and I punched and then I ran away from the school and talked to Johnny" Alli said in one breath. "Wait Johnny DiMarco?" Chase asked her. "Yep that's the one...he's moved on, and I think I have to" Alli whispered. "Well when you found out who you want to move on with let me know because I can help you in that department" Chase stated right before Alli kissed him on the lips. "Alli..." Chase began, but she kissed him again.**

**"Crap!" Sav shouted, Holly J. looked up and she was putting her jacket back on, "What?" she asked. "I accidentally sent the video to god knows who!" Sav told her. Holly J.'s heart sank, "No Sav that video could be anywhere" Holly J. told him. Just then Anya opened the door to the auditorium, "Yeah um...I get you guys are dating you don't have to send sleezy videos to mock me" Anya told them as she laughed a little. Holly J. and Sav were both relieved.**


	18. WHERE WE BELONG

**LAKEHURST**

**137. ("WHERE WE BELONG")**

**Riley was in his car, he had just finished taking his tests and he was home free, he decided that he was going to go see Cooper. Riley and Cooper's relationship has grown since their problems. Riley knew that nothing could tear them apart, "Well Cooper lets see if you're home" Riley stated as he got out of the car and made his way up the steps. Riley then knocked on the door, Cooper quickly opened the door. "Riley...what are you doing here?" Cooper asked Riley. "Nothing can't I come and see you?" Riley asked the boy. "No I didn't mean it in a bad way I just meant I'm sick today and I don't want you to get sick" Cooper told Riley, Riley nodded in agreement, "Well I'll talk to you later then" Riley stated as he made his way back to his car.**

**Rachel made her way into the empty classroom and spotted Mr. Davids, "Hey there sexy!" Rachel called out to the man. "Hey Rachel" Mr. Davids said as he noticed Rachel was about to kiss him, Mr. Davids then jolted back. "What's with you?" Rachel asked the man as she looked him up and down. "Nothings wrong its just you...you try to flirt with me in school and that can't happen anymore" Mr. Davids told the girl. Rachel sighed, "Well you always try to hide the relationship in school and I never get to see you outside of school" Rachel told him.**

**Mr. Davids looked at her, "Rachel it's because I have a career to consider her, and me just being seen with you could make everything go down the drain" Mr. Davids finished. "Well if that's the case then maybe we should break up" Rachel suggested. "Then maybe we should" Mr. Davids told the girl. "Wow great I just wasted half of my last semester here at this school on you" Rachel told the man before she stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.**

**Riley was in his car he was driving away, "Huh?...where's my CD?" Riley asked himself, just then he rememered Cooper had the CD, "Crap Cooper!" Riley shouted out to himself as he turned the car around to go and get the CD. **

**Riley made his way back up the steps and opened the door to the house, "Cooper?" Riley asked, before walking into the house, Riley then spotted his CD. "Gotcha" Riley whispered to himself. Just then Riley heard laughter from the bed room, Riley burst in and saw Cooper with some random guy, they were talking. "Riley!" Cooper stated as he jumped up. "Yeah...so it's amazing how many people want to get sick these days" Riley stated as he left the scene.**

**Rachel couldn't believe what she had just went through, with Mr. Davids, thinking he was the one. "How could I have been so stupid?" Rachel asked herself. Just then Rachel looked up and noticed that her friends were sitting at a table. It had been a long time since she had talked to Vanessa. Rachel made her way over, "Vanessa?" Rachel began. "Hey Rachel...its been a while" Vanessa said as the girls hugged.**

**Riley made his way into his room when all of a sudden his phone started to go off, Riley then hit ignore and then went through his contacts and deleted Cooper's name and number. **


	19. DEFINE JUSTICE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**138. ("DEFINE JUSTICE, PART ONE")**

**Chastity made her way into the lunch room, she then focused her eyes on Diego, "Hey" Chastity whispered as she sat down beside him. "Hey you, where have you been lately?" Diego asked the girl. "I could say the same for you" Chastity told the boy. "Well the thing that matters is that we both got our lives back on track" Diego stated and Chastity agreed. Diego was going through drama with his son, he wanted to be a good father, he did, it's just the price that comes with the title. Chastity, she knew she was a rape victim, she was getting through with her rape fine.**

**Just then Kim and Madeline walked by, "So what are you planning on doing over the summer?" Madeline asked the girl as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I don't know maybe going to florida with my mom and dad" Kim told her. "What?...come on get them to let you stay" Madeline tried to reason with the girl. "Well I mean Jacob's going, and I really don't want to leave him alone, with what he's been going through" Kim told the girl. "Well just promise me some hot chick won't sweep you off your feet" Madeline stated as she and Kim giggled at the mark.**

**Miles made his way out of the gym, he was practicing for football next year. "Look it's the coach's little helper" a guy stated as he walked up to Miles. "Back off Freddy" Miles let out. "Oh come on Miles you wanted a battle now you got one and wanna back down" Freddy stated. "Look I don't fight losers okay?" Miles stated about to walk off, "Yeah that's just like a nigga!" Freddy called out. Miles turned, "What did you call me?" Miles asked Freddy. "A dumb nigga!" Freddy said before walking off.**

**Chastity was sitting down in her seat when all of a sudden Mr. Vander Pool came in with a young man, "Chastity this is my nephew William, he's going to be new to this school starting next year" Mr. Vander Pool let out. "Okay?" Chastity said, wanting to know where Vander Pool was going with this. "I wanted to know if you could give him a tour until then?" Vander Pool asked. Just then William made his way to Chastity, "It's okay" William began, but couldn't finish because Chastity then ran off.**

**Madeline was standing next to Trevor, "So you like poetry?" Madeline asked the boy, "Yeah...it's the only way I can express my feelings, I'm Trevor by the way" Trevor told the girl. "Madeline, but everyone calls me Maddie" Madeline states as she shakes the boys hand. Madeline then felt an instant connection to the boy.**

**Miles couldn't believe what he had hear, he was living in a racial world and no one could hear about the slur, because he didn't have any proof, how was he going to prove that William had called him that.**


	20. DEFINE JUSTICE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**139. ("DEFINE JUSTICE, PART TWO")**

**Chastity was sitting on a bench, she was crying, just then Diego came over to her. "You okay?" Diego asked the girl. "Yeah" Chastity stated as she sniffed a little. "No you're not, what's wrong?" Diego asked her. Chastity looked up at the boy, she couldn't understand why he cared so much. Just then Chastity opened her mouth, "Vander Pool's nephew is my rapist" Chastity stated. "How do you know?" Diego asked the girl. "Because I can remember that voice, that stupid voice" Chastity told the boy. "Well we have to go tell Vander Pool" Diego suggested as they both ran up the stairs leading to the school.**

**Madeline was imagining talking to Trevor again, for some strange reason she was ready to see him again, she had no reason why she wanted to see him. But, Madeline knew it was because he had some of the same interest as her, and plus Kim was leaving for the summer, so the both of them had to find friends to chill with in the meantime. Just then Madeline noticed Trevor walking by the classroom, "Trevor!" Madeline called out as she ran out behind him.**

**Miles was sitting down, he couldn't believe what he had witnessed a few minutes ago, just then Hunter and Hannah made their way over to the boy, "Hey dude what's up?" Hunter asked his friend. "Nothing" Miles whispered. "Somethings wrong because the Miles we know would be jumping all around these halls, especially since it's kind of the last day of school, right?" Hannah asked, wanting to make sure she got everything right. "Yeah...but guys Freddy...he called me a nigga" Miles told them. Hannah looked shocked, "Do you have proof?" Hannah asked him. "That's the thing" Miles stated. **

**Chastity and Diego made their way back into the school, just then Vander Pool came over to her, "Sir, William, he's my rapist!" Chastity stated, Just then William came out, "I knew you would try and lie you little bitch!" William stated. Vander Pool looked at the boy, "Wait a minute...you flew off the handle, and why did you say you knew she would try and lie?" Vander Pool asked him, before he took him into his office. Chastity let out a sigh of relief, she had finally gotten the justice she had been looking for all along.**

**Kim was sitting down waiting for Madeline to come into the lunch room, finally she did with a boy behind her. "Maddie, what took you so long?" Kim asked. "Oh I was with Trevor...oh Trevor this is Kim, my girlfriend" Madeline spoke out. Trevor looked at the girl, "This sexy thing?" Trevor said, before shaking her hand. "Yes this sexy thing...so what you two old pals or something?" Kim asked them. "Nah his girlfriend is going on a trip to Virginia and you're going to Florida, so we thought we could hang out" Madeline stated. "Well just don't forget to call" Kim said as she hugged the girl.**

**Miles made his way up to Freddy, "Well well if it isn't the cotton picker" Freddy stated. "Wait what did you say?" Miles asked you. "You heard me nigga" Freddy told them. Just then Hannah and Hunter made their way from around the corner with a video tape, Freddy's face froze. Miles knew that in some way he got his own little justice.**


	21. LIGHTS CAMERA NEW YORK, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**140. ("LIGHTS. CAMERA. NEW YORK. PART ONE")**

_**"Well 10 years from now I see myself as the CEO of an corporate organization...and I think others will see themselves doing something they love most." **_**Holly J. stated as she looked over the crowd of people. Holly J. knew that this day would come soon, where she would get a chance to give her graduation speech. **_**"I came to this school, starting in the 8th grade, thinking I wasn't going to get noticed, but I soon learned that I did...so if I could just go back one second that second would be the day I learned that Sav, Anya, Riley, and Mia were going to be my friends for the rest of my life." **_**Holly J. stated as she made her way off of the stage.**

**"Look, I really don't want to say goodbye" Madeline spoke as she grabbed Kim's hand, "Look I know and plus I'll be back four days before school starts" Kim stated. Madeline sighed, "But, it's never enough...bye" Madeline said as she hugged the girl. "Bye" Kim whispered as she got into the taxi and it drove off, leaving Madeline there by herself.**

**Just then Trevor came out of the school, "Maddie?" Trevor stated, wanting to make sure that it was the girl. "Yeah?" Madeline stated, wanting to know what could Trevor possibly want with her. "Um...I was thinking since Sarah's gone and Kim just left...do you wanna catch a movie or something?" Trevor asked the girl. "Of course...I would love that" Madeline stated as she made her way up the steps to the boy.**

**Holly J. made her way over to Sav and Anya, and hugged them both..."Wait where's Riley?" Holly J. asked the two of them. "He had to catch his flight, Greece is a long ride away" Anya stated as she wrapped her arms around Holly J.'s shoulders. "Yeah...can you guys believe that this is it?" Holly J. asked them. "Nope not really, after all we've been through, here at this school...we did it guys" Sav mentioned. Holly J. then got an idea, "Maybe it doesn't have to be over" Holly J. suggested.**

**"What do you mean?" Sav asked her. "Guys how would you like to come to New York with me?" Holly J. asked the group. "I would love to" Sav told the girl as he kissed her. "I-I...I really don't know" Anya began. "Please Anya" Holly J. begged. "Oh alright, I'll get packing" Anya stated as she parted ways from the couple. **

**Holly J. stared at Sav, "I can't believe that you're actually coming to New York with me" Holly J. whispered. Sav sighed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sav told the girl as he hugged her.**

**Alli was sitting down in the band room, listening to Kevin sing, when all of a sudden Chase came in, "Hey boyfriend!" Alli stated as she leaned in to kiss him. "Wait boyfriend?" Chase asked, stopping her. "Yeah...I mean that kiss was incredible, and plus I like you" Alli told the boy and this time he pulled her into a kiss. Chase and Alli then looked up at Kevin who was talking on the phone.**

**"You sure I got it, okay thanks...yeah no problem...yes!" Kevin stated as he hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Chase asked him. "I'm going to New York, they want me to enter a contest to see if I win an award" Kevin stated, "And since you guys are here and...Daphne!" Kevin shouted as he ran up to the girl. "What's going on?" Daphne asked him. "I want you three to come to New York with me" Kevin stated. They all nodded in unison.**


	22. LIGHTS CAMERA NEW YORK, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**141. ("LIGHTS. CAMERA. NEW YORK. PART TWO")**

**Madeline and Trevor were walking, "So Sarah...what's she like?" Madeline asked, wanting to know more about who Trevor was dating. "She's okay I guess, I mean she doesn't have that much baggage as some of the girls I've dated in the past" Trevor stated. "Enough about me. How many girls have you been with?" Trevor asked. "Well I've been with guys and girls, I'm bisexual...and Kim is the first girl I really care about" Madeline stated.**

**"Well if I were Kim I would definately try to hold on to you." Trevor stated as he then spotted a hot dog stand, "Come on...my treat" Trevor told the girl as they both made their way over to the stand.**

**"Okay yep...I understand the building with a mic in front of it?" Kevin was talking to someone on the phone. "We're here!" Alli stated. Everyone started to gather their things, when all of a sudden Alli spoke up, "Um...Kevin this award is a competition thing right?" Alli asked the boy. "Yeah...why do you ask?" Kevin stated, adding a question at the end, "Because guess who you have to go up against?" Alli stated. As Kevin hopped out of the car.**

**"Holly J.?" Kevin asked and Holly J. did the same, "Kevin, Alli, Chase, and whoever you are, what are you doing here?" Holly J. asked them. Daphne spoke up, "It's Daphne and second of all, Kevin's here to win the contest and get that award." Daphne stated. "Oh yeah and how does he plan on doing that?" Holly J. asked. "By singing" Kevin told the girl as he and the others made their way pass her.**

**"Great there always has to be something in my way!" Holly J. shouts. "H.J. just calm down" Sav tries to reason with her, "No Sav I done with calming down. Nothing in this world is free...Like that time I had to plan the Summer Bash...or we went to Paris with Mia...and now this!" Holly J. states. "I can't keep doing things going to places no girl has ever gone before if a little piece of me is always going to be left behind" Holly J. told Sav as she left the scene.**

**Anya made her way over to Sav, "Hey don't beat yourself up about this okay?" Anya told the boy. Sav sighed, "She has to win at least something, whether it be a trophy that decides what school she's going to, she's winning this" Sav told Anya as he made his way into the building behind Kevin.**

**Anya made her way into the apartment that Holly J. had sealed herself into, "Holly J.?" Anya called out. Just then Anya saw Holly J. sitting in the dark. "Holly J. you okay?" Anya asked her. "Anya what do you want?" Holly J. stated angrily. "Nothing, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Anya told the girl. "What in case I lose...you think I'm gonna lose?" Holly J. stated as she made her way over to Anya. "I never said that!" Anya told her. "Get out. You are nothing but dead weight Anya" Holly J. stated as she made her way back into the darkness.**

**"Fine...you can call me names, talk about any body you want to...but let me tell you something you are doing nothing but pushing the people who care about you away...and soon Sav's not gonna be here and I swear to you Holly J. if you hurt him...I'll never talk to you again" Anya stated as she slammed the door behind her.**


	23. LIGHTS CAMERA NEW YORK, PART THREE

**LAKEHURST**

**142. ("LIGHTS. CAMERA. NEW YORK. PART THREE")**

**Sav was talking with Kevin, "Kevin look please, Holly J. needs this more than anything in the world" Sav told the boy. "Well I'm sorry Sav...I need the money" Kevin stated as he made his way from the scene. Alli made her way over to Sav.**

**"What do you want Alli?" Sav asked the girl. "I just thought you should know I just saw Anya leaving Holly J.'s apartment with some suitcases" Alli stated. "Thanks" Sav said as he hugged his sister. Sav then made his way outside, leaving Alli alone. Alli turned around to come face to face with Chase. "Hey you!" Alli stated as she kissed him. "Let's get ready" Chase told the girl.**

**Madeline and Trevor were sitting down, when all of a sudden Madeline's phone started to ring, "Hello?" Madeline stated. "Hi can I speak to the most amazing girl in the world?" Kim asked. "Speaking" Madeline stated as she laughed at Kim from the other line. "What are you doing?" Kim asked her. "Talking with Trevor" Madeline stated. "Oh...sorry didn't mean to bother you guys" Kim apologized. "Nah it's cool hey look hold on" Madeline said as she put the phone to her shirt. "Trevor I have to go to the bathroom, would you mind talking to her?" Madeline asked. Trevor took the phone.**

**"Hey" Trevor stated. "Oh Maddie your voice sounds so manly" Kim stated laughing at the end. "Very funny..." Trevor began. "So you two having a good time?" Kim asked Trevor. "Yep...girl knows how to have some fun" Trevor told her. "Just keep an out for her...I need someone to do it" Kim told the boy. "I promise I will" Trevor told the girl. "Oh yeah and could you tell Maddie that I won't be able to make it back in the four days?" Kim stated. "Yeah no problem" Trevor stated hanging up the phone.**

**Sav made his way over to a crying Anya, "Anya where are you going?" Sav asked his friend. "Oh the cab it's taking me to the Airport" Anya told Sav. "What why?" Sav asked. "Sav when I first met Holly J. it was in the 7th grade I've known her for all my life, then she started to turn into a complete bitch...and I've never like her since." Anya told him. "What happened?" Sav asked her. Anya then opened her mouth to tell him everything.**

**Sav burst through the apartment doors and noticed Holly J. was getting ready, "Hey Sav you should change, you're gonna be late for my showing" Holly J. told the boy. "Sorry I'm not gonna be there" Sav told her. "Why, you feeling under the weather?" Holly J. asked. "Let's just say we're breaking up" Sav said as he started to pack some of his things. "Anya told you what happened?" Holly J. asked. Sav said nothing.**

**"Sav come on I'm sorry that you two don't understand that I have a future to fufill and my bad if you aren't in it" Holly J. told him. "That's besides the point you called her all those names, Holly J. you've done low stuff in the past...but that was the lowest" Sav said. "Whatever Sav I have things to do" Holly J. stated. "Oh here we go again...could you stop playing the victim card for five seconds to realize that what's right in front of you is going to be walking out of that door in the next five minutes?" Sav asked her.**

**"I'm sorry if I'm dragging you and Anya down, but I have to do this...and no amount of friends is going to stop me!" Holly J. stated as she walked into the room and slammed the door. Sav then left out of the room.**

**Kevin made his way on the stage, "Hi...everyone I'm going to be singing a song for you all...here goes" Kevin stated as he began..."You may think of me when the skies turn gray...you may think of me when we live to see another day..." Kevin went on.**


	24. LIGHTS CAMERA NEW YORK, PART FOUR

**LAKEHURST**

**143. ("LIGHTS. CAMERA. NEW YORK. PART FOUR")**

**Madeline came back, "She gone already?" Madeline asked Trevor. "Yep..." Trevor began, wondering if he should tell Madeline the truth. "Hey Maddie, Kim wanted me to tell you something" Trevor told the girl. "Sure what is it?" Madeline asked the boy. "Um...Kim said she's not going to be back within the four days" Trevor said. "Oh so she'll be back around school time?" Trevor asked the girl. "Nope...you see she's not coming back" Trevor lied to the girl. "Oh" Madeline whispered. **

**Holly J. made her way on the stage, Kevin was done with his song and his speech. "Hi my name is Holly J. and I don't have some sorry excuse for a song to give to you" Holly J. began looking at Daphne and Kevin, who were glaring at her. "But, I do have a speech, and it's called why friendship matters" Holly J. stated as she began to read the speech.**

_**"Hi there, as many of you know friends are important...they help you when you're feeling down they're with you through thick and thin. And no matter how many times you fuss and fight they've always got your back, and sometimes going for your dreams seems like leaving them behind. So that's why you make the choice you can either do this or you can go for what's right..." **_**Holly J. paused here. "Holly J. you okay?" Alli let out. "Yeah...I have to go!" Holly J. stated as she made her way outside and got into a taxi.**

**Anya and Sav were about to get onto the plane, "I can't believe that she is so wrapped up in her own little world" Anya told the boy. "I know it's like being her friends for five or six years didn't change her attitude a bit" Sav added. "Well maybe this should be her wake up call" Anya told him. "Yep and plus they are giving away..." Sav was then interrupted by Alli calling him. **

**"Hello?" Sav asked. "Hey Kevin won, Holly J. forfeited" Alli said. "What do you mean she forfeited?" Sav asked but Alli had hung up and Holly J. cleared her throat and Anya and Sav turned to face her. "Look before you curse me out, hear me out...you two are my closest friends, I've already let go of Mia, Jane, RIley...please I can't lose you two either" Holly J. said as they hugged her.**

**"So where to now?...we could go back to the awards or we could go back home" Sav asked her. "How about we go back home...and by that I mean Toronto" Holly J. stated as she walked out with her friends.**


End file.
